Ganondorf (Hyrule Warriors)
Demon King, }} is a playable character and the main antagonist in Hyrule Warriors and Hyrule Warriors Legends. He is the Gerudo King of Thieves who turned into the immortal Demon King after managing to steal the Triforce of Power from the Sacred Realm. For centuries, he has fought against the various incarnations of the Spirit of the Hero and Princesses of Hyrule to obtain the complete Triforce and conquer the land of Hyrule. Eventually, one incarnation of the hero managed to split Ganondorf's soul into four fragments, three of which where sealed in different eras of Hyrule's history, while the fourth and final fragment was sealed in a temple built on sacred ground and kept under seal by the power of the Legendary Hero's sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane. Though sealed away with his soul fragmented, the Demon King's spirit would eventually rise once more to plunge the kingdom into conflict and darkness, resulting in the War Across the Ages. His vocals are supplied by Taiten Kusunoki. Background and History In Hyrule Warriors The War Across the Ages Over centuries of conflict, a powerful sorceress known as the Guardian of Time watched over the balance of the Triforce, observing the countless battles over it and never interfering. As she repeatedly observed the soul of the legendary hero as it was reborn into various incarnations of Link over the centuries, she fell in love with him, despite being aware that his destiny was tied to that of Princess Zelda. Even with his soul fragmented and under seal, Ganondorf saw an opportunity to use the guardian's feelings for Link to corrupt her. Driving the light from the guardian's soul, he twisted her love for Link into a desire to possesses his soul, allowing Ganondorf to manipulate her into freeing the fragments of his soul. His actions resulted in the Guardian of Time becoming split into two beings: the White Sorceress Lana and the Black Sorceress Cia, to whom Ganondorf lent his Triforce of Power and manipulated into opening the Gate of Souls, summoning monsters to create the Dark Forces as part of his plan free himself. Ganondorf manipulated Cia and her army into invading the land of Hyrule, in order to draw out the reborn spirit of the Hero, bearer of the Triforce of Courage, and to capture the current Princess of Hyrule, who held the Triforce of Wisdom. Eventually, Cia manages to steal the other Triforce pieces from Link and a disguised Zelda, allowing Ganondorf to use its power to bend time and space, opening gateways to the three eras that contained the sealed fragments of his soul. Return of the Demon King After the Hyrulean Forces and their allies from different ages manage to close the Gate of Souls in each era, Ganondorf uses the three fragments of his soul to restore his physical body. Having no further use for her as his puppet, Ganondorf reveals himself to Cia and attempts to claim the Triforce for himself, to free the remaining soul fragment. He underestimates his former pawn, however, and is caught off guard when she sends the Triforces of Courage and Wisdom back to their chosen bearers, while retaining Ganondorf's Triforce of Power for herself, allowing her to temporarily seal the Demon King. Cia and the Dark Forces to would continue to plague Hyrule without Ganondorf's influence. A War of Spirit Meanwhile, after regaining their respective pieces of the Triforce, Zelda has Link remove the Master Sword from its sacred pedestal within the Temple of the Sacred Sword, as she believes it necessary to defeat Cia. The Hyrulean General, Impa, warns of the dangers of breaking the seal on the remaining fragment of the Demon King's soul. Though partially weakened, Ganondorf continues to hound Cia to reclaim the Triforce of Power and even openly engages in battle with the Hyrulean Forces during the battle at the Temple of Souls; however, he is defeated by the power of the Master Sword. Nonetheless, his mere presence is enough to force Zelda to call a retreat. Darkness Falls Undeterred, Ganondorf attacks Cia and her forces again in the Valley of Seers, but is defeated by Cia and the surprise intervention of Lana. Cia's obsession, however, has caused her to become completely corrupted by darkness, refusing to end her quest to possess everything she desires. Eventually, Cia is defeated by the Hyrulean Forces and their allies, before seemingly dying in Lana's arms due to her overuse of dark magic. Lana claims the Triforce of Power and, together with Link and Zelda, uses the Triforce to repair the damage to time and space, while allies from across the ages return to their respective eras. Ganondorf's Return ]] Despite their victory, Impa's fears eventually come to pass, as Link neglects to return the Master Sword back to its pedestal following Cia's defeat, allowing the barrier containing the final fragment of Ganondorf's soul to break. This completely restores the Demon King, who returns to the desert of his birth in order to build his army to reclaim the Triforce of Power currently held by Lana, along with the other two pieces of the Triforce possessed by Link and Zelda. Reviving Usurper King Zant and Demon Lord Ghirahim to serve as his generals, Ganondorf leads them to attack a group of monsters that live within Gerudo Desert in order to force their remaining troops into submission. With his forces, Ganondorf marches to the Valley of Seers to reclaim the Triforce of Power from Lana. He defeats the White Sorceress and obtains the Triforce of Power from her. With it once again in hand, Ganondorf and his army set a course for Hyrule Field to claim the other two pieces. Battle of the Triforce Ganondorf and his army invade Hyrule Field, where they are confronted by the Hyrulean Forces. Ganondorf and his two generals lead their forces in battle against Impa, Link, and Zelda. After a fierce battle, Ganondorf manages to defeat both Link and Zelda, allowing him to finally achieve his life's goal of obtaining the complete Triforce. Confident that he had finally achieved victory over the Hyrulean Forces, Ganondorf disappears from the battlefield and uses the Triforce to summon countless legions of monsters to serve him. Liberation of the Triforce Link, Zelda, Impa, and Lana manage to survive their battles with Ganondorf, and rally the remaining Hyrulean Forces to attack his generals in Gerudo Desert. Lana uses her power to summon their allies from across the ages to join the battle against Ganondorf's Forces, and together they manage to defeat both Ghirahim and Zant, bolstering the morale of the Hyrulean Forces. Meanwhile, Impa discovers that Ganondorf had taken control of Hyrule Castle and has transformed it and the surrounding Hyrule Field into Ganon's Tower, where he has begun to prepare it for a dark ritual that will increase his power. Seeing it as their last chance to defeat him, the Hyrulean Forces and their allies assault the tower, managing to reclaim Hyrule Castle and causing Ganondorf to lose the power he gained during the ritual, where he is defeated by Link. Ganondorf is able to use the Triforce to resurrect himself into his true form, the Dark Beast Ganon; however, the remaining Hyrulean Forces and their allies manage to pool their strength, empowering the sacred Light Arrows to defeat Ganon. Heavily injured, Ganon falls before Link, Lana, and Zelda, who reclaim their respective Triforce pieces from him and use the Triforce to restore the seal upon his soul. Seal Restored Following Lana's instructions, Link and Zelda return to the Temple of the Sacred Sword to return the Master Sword to its Sacred Pedestal, thereby completely restoring the seal on the Demon King's soul. In one final act of defiance, Ganondorf's soul attempts to prevent Link from putting the sword back into its pedestal; however, Zelda is able to assist Link in pushing the sword back into place, and together they manage to restore the seal completely. With peace once again restored, Link and Zelda leave the Temple to aid in the rebuilding of the Kingdom of Hyrule. Abilities Movesets and Weapons The Great Swords are Ganondorf's default moveset. His default Trident can be unlocked on the Great Sea Adventure Map. Great Swords * ''Level 1: Swords of Despair * Level 2: Swords of Darkness * Level 3: Swords of Demise * Level 4: Swords of Demise + ** Level 4+: Swords of Renewal * 8-bit: 8-Bit Magical Keys Trident * Level 1: Thief's Trident * Level 2: King of Evil Trident * Level 3: Trident of Demise * Level 4: Trident of Demise + Dark Beast Ganon Through his possession of the Triforce, Ganondorf gains a stronger version of his Ganon form. In this form he is able to wield a giant version of his King of Evil Trident and the power of various bosses such as King Dodongo, Gohma, Manhandla, and Argorok. This form is playable in the DLC Challenge Mode Ganon's Fury in Hyrule Warriors. Due to the absence of Challenge Mode in Hyrule Warriors Legends, his Ganon form is unplayable in the 3DS revision, though he does return as a Giant Boss in both the main story and Adventure Mode. Dark Ganondorf Dark Ganondorf is a shadowy doppelgänger of Ganondorf. Unlike Dark Link, Dark Ganondorf has no role in the main story and appears as an enemy in Adventure Mode. He uses the same moveset and drops the same Materials as Ganondorf. Dark Ganon Dark Ganon is a shadowy doppelgänger of Ganon. Like Dark Ganondorf, he has no role in the main story and appears as a Giant Boss in Adventure and Challenge Mode. He has the same weaknesses, attacks, and Materials as Ganon. Material Drops * Silver Material: Ganondorf's Gauntlet * Gold Material: Ganondorf's Jewel Development Ganondorf's Hyrule Warriors design and moveset combine elements of three characters from Koei's other works: Musashi Miyamoto and Nobunaga Oda from Samurai Warriors, and Lu Bu from Dynasty Warriors. Additionally, his standard design takes cues from Demise from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, such as his long hair. Gallery Ganondorf Ocarina of Time Costume (Hyrule Warriors).png|Ganondorf's "Era of the Hero of Time Armor" Ganondorf Twilight Princess Costume (Hyrule Warriors).png|Ganondorf's "Era of Twilight Armor" Ganondorf Windwaker Costume (Hyrule Warriors).png|Ganondorf's "Era of the Great Sea Robes" Hyrule Warriors Legends Ganondorf Standard Outfit (Master Quest - TWW Ganondorf).png|Ganondorf's The Wind Waker recolor Hyrule Warriors Ganondorf Standard Armor (Demise Recolor - Twilight DLC).png|Ganondorf's Demise recolor Hyrule Warriors Legends Ganondorf Standard Armor (Boss - Giant Cucco Recolor).png|Ganondorf's Giant Cucco recolor Hyrule Warriors Legends Ganondorf Standard Armor (Phantom Ganon Recolor - Master Wind Waker DLC).png|Ganondorf's Phantom Ganon recolor Hyrule Warriors Legends Ganondorf Standard Armor (Koholint - Mamu Recolor).png|Ganondorf's Mamu recolor Hyrule Warriors Legends Ganondorf Standard Armor (Grand Travel - Malladus Recolor).png|Ganondorf's Malladus recolor Ganondorf Trident (Hyrule Warriors).png|Ganondorf wielding his Thief's Trident Hyrule Warriors 8-bit Sprites 8-Bit Ganondorf (Adventure Mode Sprite).png|Ganondorf's 8-bit Adventure Mode sprite Category:Gerudo Category:Kings Category:Monarchs Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies